Nivmizzizzet
Page Under Construction Appearance Nivmizzizzet, is a moderately tall warlock for a human, standing above six foot and a stronger build then most spell casters. She has a kind and soft face that is made all the more charming when she gives a warm smile. This is hard to see though, as most times she wears a cowl of some sort to cover up her face. When trying to take a more commanding and threatening presence she will allow her eyes to glow Fel Green and burn with an eerie glow, but otherwise they are a deep blue that compliment her long blonde hair that when not in a pony tail touches her back. Growing up around rough and tumble sorts has made her wish for nothing more then civilized conversation and kind treatment of others, often referring to people as "Darling", "Dear", or other terms of endearment. While her voice sounds young something just seems old in her manner of speech. When walking about she primarily dresses in dark robes with hints of green or purple, but has been seen wearing both armor of a Captain in the Alliance Navy, and that of a Battlemage. Personality While she tends to be calm and in control and tends to be friendly with almost all she meets, Niv can be rather cold and uncaring. She shows little interest in her own well being and rather spends most of her time hiding away from others if possible. With that said she seems to like to keep an eye on those near to her, or in the same organizations and tends to have an eye of Kilrogg or two following and watching people when she cannot be present. Suspicious and always paranoid she as many warlock in Stormwind prefer to hide in the dark corners of the tavern, far enough away from people, but close enough to know whats going on. Biography Not much is known about Nivmizzizzet, before she became a warlock, but she insists that she served in the Kul'Tiras Navy, and during the second war against the orcs in Azeroth. After the Scourge of Lorderan Nivmizzizzet vanished from Azeroth for five years before returning to the shores of Southshore. She spent a few years upon her return gathering information on the forces of the world of Azeroth, wandering and exploring the strength and weaknesses of every land she came across. While she eventually found herself at the Gates of Stormwind she took residence up in the Park District or Mage Quarters. She would later join Circle and keep company in their ranks. Working with many members of side project to large scale endeavors. All the while being focused on gaining access to the Sunwell and a cure for "Demonic races." Upon the invasion of Dreanor Nivmizzizet saw little need for her actions in what was an alternate timeline and spent most of her time building and gathering a force that could turn the tide of any battle. Long before this could ever be tested she withdrew any and all forces across the Orcish home world and retreated to her Garrison spouting words of a portal and a Sanctuary waiting. Relationships Side Pursuits Nivmizzizzet has been seen to be working even while a member of guilds with a group known as the Shadows of the Light. Not much is known about them, but what agents of their's that have been seen focusing on fighting and studying demons. Trivia * Nivmizzizzet's name is based on the name of a powerful dragon from Wizard's of the Coasts' ''Magic the Gathering ''Niv Mizzet. * She seems to prefer desolate and abandoned places calling them peaceful and calm. * Unlike many warlocks, Niv has a personable relationship with her demon companions, seeing them as equals rather then servents, often taking advice from them. * She has a strange hate for Orcs and killing them that boarders on psychotic. * Niv cares little to nothing for herself, so long as she can stay alive long enough to finish her missions. * Prefers to work and talk with non human members of the Alliance.